


The Consolation Prize (NSFW) (Chris Evans x Unnamed OFC One-Shot)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Evans Fanfiction - Fandom, Chrisfic - Fandom, Fanfic - Fandom, One-shot - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed
Summary: This is how I see a conversation with Chris about his obsession with Tom Brady and the Patriots would go.





	The Consolation Prize (NSFW) (Chris Evans x Unnamed OFC One-Shot)

[Originally posted by honeyxhany](https://tmblr.co/ZEgTLv2KF-Vx3)

 

**_Sunday, January 20, 2019  
Los Angeles, CA_ **

The game ended a couple hours ago and their last guests had just left.

“Whew. That was one wicked insane game!” Chris said as he plopped down on the couch.

She glared at him from her spot at the end of the couch, a hysterical laugh coming out.

“What’s so fucking funny over there, huh?” Chris poked at her side.

“Nothing…” She tried to get a hold of herself.

“Sounds like fucking something…” Chris pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his legs, slapping her right ass cheek in the process.

She whined a little, but shifts down into the new position. “Thinking about something I told my friends way back before we even met, that kind of just proved itself tonight.”

“And what was that?” He questioned.

She lovingly ran her hand down his bearded jaw, locked her eyes with his, a serious expression on her face: “As much as I would love to be in a relationship with Chris Evans, I know it would never work out between us, because I fucking hate the Patriots.” A gasp emitted from Chris and she giggled at how offended his expression was.

“Whoa…Shit, I didn’t expect that! Ouch…You seriously wound me!” He clutched his chest. “Don’t you think that was a little harsh?!”

“Umm, no. And, now that I’ve seen it up close and personal, it really makes me concerned for your health.” She told him honestly.

Chris scoffed at her reply. “I’m not that bad!”

She shook her head in disagreement of his statement, kissing him lightly on each cheek. “Oh babe, you really fucking are…” she giggled. “Don’t want to burst your bubble or anything…” She lightly shrugged. “But I’m just a little worried about your infatuation with Tom Brady.”

“Infat…” He sputtered and shook his head. “My infatuation? What does that mean?” His eyebrows shot up in question.

_This couldn’t be this the first time someone has explicitly pointed this out to him, could it?_

“It means that if he walked into this room right now…” She saw the briefest flash of his head tilted to glance at the door. “You would throw me to the side and be in front of him on your knees ready to suck his dick in your mouth, in 5 seconds flat.”

Chris let out a boisterous laugh, throwing his head back at her words. “Absolutely out-fucking-rageous!” Chris yelled, throwing his hands up, making her jump a little, but she then let out a little chuckle of amusement.  “No, actually, that is downright blasphemous! You come into my home, spouting such lies and hatred.” There was laughter in his voice, so she knew he actually found the whole conversation funny. “But it’s okay, it’s okay because…” he held her chin in his hand, “I think you are just jealous that he is the GOAT, and proved it once again, this time just so happened to be against the team you were rooting for.” He gloated then booped her nose.

She flipped him off while sticking her tongue out at him. Chris took that as an invitation to kiss her, catching her off guard for a moment, then a moan slipped from both of them, she relishes at the feeling of his beard that he is starting to grow again.

Without warning, Chris had flipped them, a startled squeak coming from her, so she was now on her back and he was on top of her.

He cradled the back of her head in his big hand, before he leaned down and kissed her. It was full of lust.

 

His hands go to the button on her jeans. “I’ll show you that you are the only one who I’ll get on my knees for,” he growled in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. “And you are far too overdressed.”

She raised up quickly taking her shirt off and threw it across the room. He took the opportunity to claim her mouth, kissing her passionately. When they broke apart to breathe, she ran her hands through his hair, tugging roughly on the longer strands so his head was slightly pulled back. “I better be the only one, you fucker!” She told him, kissing down his throat.

Chris chuckled, he then popped open the button, pulling down her jeans and panties in one go. “All mine.” He breathed, rubbing his hands together, a devilish grin spreading across his handsome face, licked his lips then proceeded to slowly kiss down her body.

She arched her back off the couch, a moan slipping from her mouth. “Only yours.” She whispered. “Always.”

He slid off the couch and got down on his knees on the floor, swinging her legs so she is now positioned on the edge of the couch, legs spread in front of him. His slow pace was torture and she needed him to hurry. “Chris, please.” She hooked her right leg around his back, pulling him closer to her. “I need you…” She begged, her fingers pinched, and twisted her nipples until they were hard peaks.

“So ready for me…” Chris ran his long fingers up and down her wet folds.

“Yes, I am and if you don’t get going soon, I’ll fucking start to take care of it myself!” She huffed her irritation at him with a challenging raise of her eyebrow.

“No, you fucking won’t.” He swatted at her hand that was coming down towards her clit. Chris slipped his middle finger, dragging it against her g-spot, he lips his lips in anticipation and his tongue quickly flicked over her clit.

“God. Fuck. Chris.” She whimpered, bucking her hips, clutched one hand to the couch cushion, her other went straight to the back of Chris’ head, pushing him closer to her core.

Her breathing started to become uneven every time Chris inserted his fingers into her pussy. His thumb would circle around her clit, in intervals of about 15 seconds, which sent shockwaves through her body each time.

Her heel was digging into his back with each quake which elicited a moan to vibrate through him, sending more pleasure to her.

Chris reached his left hand down to the crotch of his jeans, fumbling with the button. He withdrew his fingers, sucking her juices from them.

“Why…why’d you stop?” Her eyes opened quickly to see that he pulled his shirt over his head then pushed his boxers and jeans down his legs, kicking them both to the side and palmed his hard dick.

“Uncomfortable…” He explained, and pumped his dick a couple of times. She leaned forward to take him in her hand. “No, no. This is all you, baby. A consolation prize if you will!” He kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

She giggled when they pulled apart, but quickly turned into a moan when Chris sank back down, licked up her right thigh up to her pussy.

Chris loved hearing her moans of pleasure and seeing the pure ecstasy on her face, knowing that he was the cause of it.

He could feel how close she was getting with each flick and suck to her clit, with each twist and turn of his fingers. Her hips bucked each time, her hands on her breasts. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was beautiful, not only in her outer looks, but she was more beautiful once you got to know her. Her heart and soul were what truly was the most beautiful thing about her.

“I’m close, babe.”

He felt her clench down on his fingers each time he scissors them. He pushed himself forward, deeply kissing her. Her left hand going to rub circling around her clit. A moan reverberated through both of them, causing her orgasm to hit.

“Fuck…” She panted out, her legs trembled. She slapped her hand on the couch.

Chris watched in awe at how much pleasure he gave her. He rested his head on her stomach, feeling her body quake under him, licked his fingers, then offered them to her to finish cleaning.

She took them eagerly. “Mmm…” Her eyes started to focus on him again. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure!” He chuckled.

She ran her hands through is hair, loving her post-orgasmic high.

“I love you, Chris!”

“I love you, too!”

                        ******************************

They were in the same positions twenty minutes later, when Chris stood up and put his boxers back on.

“Hey, where are you going?” She questioned.

“I need some water.” He headed towards the kitchen. “Want some?”

“Yeah…” She answered, pushing herself up on an elbow and admired his retreating form.

He handed her a water and settled back into his previous spot on his side facing her.

“Thank you.” She took a long sip.

He gazed at her then asked, “What changed your mind on having a relationship with me?”

She snickered at the question, but made it look like she was pondering the question for a couple of seconds. “Um…oh, it was…” She nervously chewed on her bottom lip, “your pert buttocks.” She mumbled.

“What? I didn’t quite catch that.” Chris questioned.

“I said: ‘Your pert buttocks’, okay?” She said it louder.

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, his body shaking with silent laughter. After a long pause, he finally was able to form words, “You’re really are blowin’ my mind tonight, babe!” He laughed. “‘Pert’ isn’t a word I hear much these days, and I’ve surely never heard my ‘buttocks’ described as that adjective. I’m also a little disappointed that it wasn’t my personality that won you over, but okay, if it’s my pert buttocks, then.” He shrugged.

She giggled, “Well, it is very ‘pert’,” she leaned over squeezing the cheek she could reach. Chris laughed at her actions. She continued to caress his ass. “Seriously though, since you were bent over tying your shoe, that was the first thing I saw. I had no clue who you were, just saw that fine ass staring up at me. I wanted to bite it.” A blush tinted her cheeks at her admission about the day they first met.

“Ewww!” Chris pulled a disgusted face at her words. “That’s….actually a little hot.” He paused before adding, “I, uh…I…,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not entirely opposed to you biting my ass.” His voice a playful growl, and that wicked smirk that drove women wild played on those beautiful lips of his.

“Oh really? Is that what you want for your consolation prize when the Pats lose the Super Bowl?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” He held his hand up in protest, “slow the fuck down there! They are not going to lose…”

“I know, I know, because Tom Brady is the GOAT… _blah, blah, blah_ ,” she interrupted him rolling her eyes.

“Fuckin’ right, he is!” He ignored the last part of her sentence.

“We’ll see.” She panted his cheek. “We’ll see. I’ll say that I’m glad that I gave you a chance though.”

“Yeah. Me too!” He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

“Stop it. I’m being serious here, Chris. Football season is like technically only 20 days out of the year, and those other 345 days make up for them. What I’m trying to say here is that I’m glad you and your pert buttocks came into my life.” She leaned in and sweetly kissed him.

“Well, that’s one weird way of saying ‘I love you’!” He nipped at her bottom lip.

“Ewww…” She mocked through giggles, kissing him again. “I love you, Evans. Your pert buttocks is just a perk.” She cocked her eyebrow at him.

“I think this is the most times that phrase has ever been used in a conversation.” They both chuckled at his statement. “Come here,” he stood up, reached his arms down to her, pulled her up. He pulled her into him and she slid her arms around his waist, he kissed her on the top of the head, a sigh slipping from both of them. “Why don’t go to bed, huh? I believe I have some more consoling for you!” She nodded her head in agreement.

“I need to do something first.” She detoured to the front door, unlocking the lock and turning off the house alarm.

“What are you doing?”

“For Tom!” She winked at him, giggling as she takes off towards to bedroom.

He just stares at the now unlocked door, shaking his head in disbelief. “Oh man. It’s a good thing I love you,” he mumbles to himself. “Oh, you think you’re so fuckin’ funny, dontcha?! You’re in trouble now!” He yelled sprinting towards their bedroom.


End file.
